Hypertension is a condition from which many people suffer. It is a constant state of elevated blood pressure which can be caused by a number of factors, for example, genetics, obesity or diet. Baroreceptors located in the walls of blood vessels act to regulate blood pressure. They do so by sending information to the central nervous system (CNS) regarding the extent to which the blood vessel walls are stretched by the pressure of the blood flowing therethrough. In response to these signals, the CNS adjusts certain parameters so as to maintain a stable blood pressure.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0033501 to Gross describes apparatus for treating hypertension of a subject. The apparatus includes an implantable element which has a non-circular shape and which is configured to reduce the hypertension by facilitating an assumption of a non-circular shape by a blood vessel in a vicinity of a baroreceptor of the subject, during diastole of the subject. Other embodiments are also described.
CVRx (Minneapolis, Minn.) manufactures the CVRx® Rheos Baroreflex Hypertension Therapy System, an implantable medical device for treating subjects with high blood pressure.
The following references may be of interest:
European Patent 0,791,341 to Demeyere et al.,
PCT Publication WO 02/26314 to Kieval, PCT Publication WO 03/076008 to Shalev, PCT Publication WO 03/082080 to Bolea, PCT Publication WO 03/082403 to Kieval, PCT Publication WO 04/073484 to Gross et al., PCT Publication WO 05/084389 to Kieval, PCT Publication WO 05/097256 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 06/012033 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 06/012050 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 06/032902 to Caro et al., PCT Publication WO 06/041664 to Kieval, PCT Publication WO 06/125163 to Hagen, PCT Publication WO 07/013065 to Gross, PCT Publication WO 07/047152 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 07/080595 to Levi, PCT Publication WO 07/114860 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 07/118090 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 07/136850 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 07/136851 to Rossing, PCT Publication WO 08/039982 to Kieval, PCT Publication WO 08/083120 to Hagen, PCT Publication WO 08/083235 to Cates,
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0060858 to Kieval et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0199806 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0010303 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0019364 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0106976 to Bailey et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0193092 to Deal, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0254616 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0027346 to Arkusz et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0033407 to Weber et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0096710 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0154418 to Kieval et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0203610 to Tzeng, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0232965 to Falotico, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0251212 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0261257 to Vermeer, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0004417 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0004420 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0004430 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0074453 to Kieval et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0111626 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0265038 to Hagen, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0293712 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021790 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021792 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021794 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021796 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021797 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021798 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021799 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0038255 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0038259 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0038260 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0038261 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0038262 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0049989 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0060972 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0106340 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0156198 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0156201 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0167984 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0185542 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0185543 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0276442 to Hagen, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0276459 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0282385 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0004673 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0009916 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0009917 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0046054 to Hjelle, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0051767 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0082137 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0097540 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/01401671 to Hagen, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0154349 to Rossing, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0161865 to Hagen, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0161887 to Hagen, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0167690 to Cody, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0167693 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0167694 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0167696 to Cates, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0167699 to Kieval, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0171923 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0172101 to Bolea, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0172104 to Kieval,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,277 to Sjostrand et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,219 to Bozal Gonzalez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,931 to Slate, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,766 to Jarvik, U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,424 to Ben-Haim, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,666 to Mische, U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,926 to Kieval et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,994 to Marin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,624 to Kieval, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,686 to Singh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,498 to Mische, U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,801 to Kieval, U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,774 to Kieval, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,981 to Liu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,832 to Kieval, U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,449 to Mische, U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,149 to Rossing, U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,119 B2 to Hagen
“Ascorbic Acid Selectively Improves Large Elastic Artery Compliance in Postmenopausal Women,” Moreau K. L., Hypertension 2005;45:1107
“Carotid sinus nerve blockade to reduce blood pressure instability following carotid endarterectomy: a systematic review and meta-analysis,” Tang T. Y., Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg. 2007 September;34(3):304-11
“Coronary artery baroreceptor-mediated changes in arterial pressure: a pilot study in conscious and anaesthetized sheep,” Bennetts J. S., Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 2001 September;28(9):768-72
“Effect of increased renal venous pressure on renal function,” Doty J. M., The Journal of Trauma: Injury, Infection, and Critical Care: December 1999, Volume 47, Issue 6, p 1000.
“Glomerular ultrafiltration dynamics during increased renal venous pressure,” J. R. Dilley, AJP—Renal Physiology, Vol 244, Issue 6 650-F658.
“Implantable penile venous compression device: initial experience in the acute canine model,” Paick J., The Journal of Urology 1992, Vol. 148, No. 1, pp. 188-191
“On the excitation mechanism of the carotid baroceptors,” Landgren S., Acta Physiol Scand. 1952 July 17;26(1):1-34
“The effects of altering mean pressure, pulse pressure and pulse frequency on the impulse activity in baroreceptor fibres from the aortic arch and right subclavian artery in the rabbit,” Angell James J E, J Physiol. 1971 April;214(1):65-88
“Theoretical and electrophysiological evidence for axial loading about aortic baroreceptor nerve terminals in rats,” Feng B, Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol. 2007 December;293(6):H3659-72